


Prompts Challenges Collection

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: A Collection of short scenes I wrote for each prompt people sent me on CuriousCat/Twitter.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Taekai from YMCOT in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes ask people to send me a ship / a character with a setting - through my [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonyki) \- so I can write a short scene around them as a little writing challenge. Here, they're all put together.
> 
> * I will not write more of any of those AUs.  
> * Each chapter features a different ship, a different AU/story & can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> (I didn't want to tag all ships as not to clog said ships tags. It's kind of a hidden collection...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: taemnini from ur teashop au!!!!! but nowadays locked up for quarantine together lol
> 
> Teashop AU "You're my cup of tea" can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824948/chapters/31793907).

.

Taemin was just coming out of the shower when he heard a dramatic cry and jolted, still wet and wrapped in his bath towel. He opened the bathroom door and poked his head out.

"Jonginnie? Are you okay?"

A loud whine in which Taemin recognized his name answered him and Taemin scrunched his nose, slowly waddling toward the kitchen like a penguin.

"What's happening? Are you hurt?"

When Taemin arrived in the kitchen, Jongin turned to him with a pout. His sulky face soon turned into an interested stare as he looked his boyfriend up and down.

"Taeminnie..." he simpered with an appreciate smirk.

Taemin sighed dramatically.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream?"

Jongin blinked like a lost puppy, then seemed to remember his previous distress and went back to pouting.

"We're almost out!" Jongin whined.

Taemin kept looking at him, more and more confused with the whole situation until Jongin opened the box he had in his hands and showed it to him. It was a black box, with pretty white and red birds painted to it. It contained Jongin's favorite tea nowadays. It had come to the shop last February; in fact, as soon as he had seen the composition in their catalog months ago, Taemin had immediately decided to order it because he knew Jongin would love it. He hadn't been wrong. It was an Oolong tea, with orchids and roses petals, and bamboos and moringa leaves.

"Oh dear," Taemin sighed with a little smile.

"Why are you smiling? This is terrible. What am I going to do without my favorite tea?"

"We still have plenty of Jardin du Luxembourg, sweetheart."

Jongin closed his box and put it back on the shelf before he walked up to Taemin and held him tight, pathetically letting his forehead fall on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"But I like this one better lately."

"I'm sorry, Nini. I don't know what to say. I can't get you any more of it for now..."

"Why aren't tea shops considered of first necessity? I hate quarantine!" Jongin grumbled.

Taemin chuckled in Jongin's arms and let go of his towel to hug him back. He pressed a soft kiss to Jongin's head.

"Well, I'm glad it's not. I don't want to work right now and expose myself to the virus."

Jongin stiffened and kissed Taemin's neck.

"Yeah... I uh-... Yeah."

"We have enough tea to survive at least a six months quarantine anyway," Taemin laughed.

"Oh please, no... We don't have enough Jardin du Luxembourg for that. If I don't have any of my two favorite Oolongs, I will crumble and die in your arms."

Taemin cupped Jongin's face and kissed his lips.

"My poor tea addict."

"I'm sad, Taeminnie," Jongin sighed with an exaggerated pout.

"What can I do to help?"

Taemin offered him a grin and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I don't know, what do you offer?"

"We do have limited supplies of tea," Taemin said softly, "but not of cuddles."

Jongin squinted and nodded slowly as if he was very seriously weighing the argument.

"That could work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Should I go dress up-..."

"No need."

.

.

.


	2. Sebaek & a bubble tea date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sebaek/asking out for a bubble tea date for the first time 😳😳😳

.

"So..." Baekhyun drew out the syllable and hid his face behind his cup of coffee. He sipped slowly, his eyes not leaving Sehun sitting across from him.

"What?"

"I heard you like bubble tea."

Sehun frowned. Baekhyun offered him a smug smirk that he hoped was very smooth (it wasn't). Still, Chanyeol, sitting next to Sehun, could clearly see that it actually worked. The tips of Sehun's ears were red, even if his face was as expressive as a white wall.

It was infuriating, how effortlessly Baekhyun managed to make people blush with the cheesiest, corniest sentences.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I happen to like bubble tea too," Baekhyun cheered as if he couldn't believe such coincidence was even possible.

Sehun rolled his eyes but a tiny smile was beginning to stretch on his lips.

"You wanna go for bubble tea together?" Sehun said softly, with a little pout.

Baekhyun grinned like the Cheshire cat, his eyes shining with joy.

"If you insist, I wouldn't dare to turn you down."

Chanyeol snorted next to them. He was doing a really bad job at pretending he wasn't listening to everything they were saying. But none of them minded or cared.

Sehun raised one of his eyebrows.

"Stop pretending like you're doing me a favor though."

"Ah, Sehunnie... It wasn't my intention. I want to go on that date with you just as much as you do."

Sehun scrunched his nose.

"You're the one saying it's a date."

Baekhyun pushed his cup of coffee to the side, planted his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his palm. He was far too pretty and he knew it.

"Don't you want to date me?"

Sehun squinted, then straightened up and sighed as he turned his head.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Do you want me to keep courting you for a few weeks? I can do that. Endlessly. You deserve to be courted, after all."

"Yeah, I do," Sehun simpered.

Baekhyun laughed and rejoiced in the grin fully playing on Sehun's lips.

"Please," Baekhyun insisted. "Come on a bubble tea date with me. I promise I'll make it worth your time."

"That's ambitious."

Baekhyun nodded. They remained silent, staring at each other as if they both waited for the other to cave in first. And Chanyeol sighed loudly.

"Just go on this stupid date, Sehun. And don't make me come this time. I'm tired of you two."

He got up and Sehun gripped his wrist with big, round eyes.

"Hey where-..?"

"Just pay for my drink, you owe me. I'll see you in the dorm," Chanyeol grunted.

He threw a look toward Baekhyun who seemed to be enjoying the situation far too much.

"And you, I guess you understood that if you mess with him, I'll dismantle you so just... be decent."

Baekhyun straightened up in his seat and did a brief salute as Chanyeol turned around and left the coffee shop Sehun had dragged him into.

"I can't-!" Sehun complained. "I can't believe-..."

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun called softly.

Sehun looked back at him suspiciously. Baekhyun's whole face had softened into a fond smile.

"Sehunnie, please... just let me get you a bubble tea."

.

.

.


	3. Jjong & Jinki on a boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jonghyun & jinki on a big boat in the middle of the night

.

"Just wait a little more..." Jonghyun whispered as softly as he could.

He was leaning over their boat, looking at the deep, dark water, then straightened up to throw a glance at his friend. He had been a little scared to find Jinki annoyed, tired with him, but all he saw on his friend's face was genuine gentleness.

"It's okay. I swear."

Jonghyun winced but didn't insist. He had kept apologizing for the last fifteen minutes and could feel his embarrassment growing the more they stayed there, immobile, looking at the calm sea. The crescent moon and the stars gave them enough light to see each other.

Jonghyun was a little worried that Jinki would feel cold. Maybe he would start questioning their whole quest.

"They'll come," Jonghyun murmured, to reassure both Jinki and himself. "They'll come, you'll see."

Jinki leaned forward to squeeze Jonghyun's knee, then he caught his friend's hand and laced their fingers.

"If they don't," Jinki said in a low voice, "we can come back tomorrow."

Jonghyun looked back at him. He knew Jinki only meant to comfort him, to repeat that he truly believed him and that he didn't mind if their adventure in the middle of the night proved to be useless... But it only half worked. Jonghyun lowered his eyes and sighed.

The night was dark and they couldn't hear anything around them. It was both relaxing and frightening.

"Jjong..."

Jinki's strangled voice made him jolt and Jonghyun stood up. Jinki was staring at the sea with wide eyes and Jonghyun turned around at light speed. His heart was beating wildly with excitement.

There were ripples on the water, bumping into their boat. Very soft ripples. Jinki seemed petrified. Jonghyun bit his lip and held Jinki's hand tighter.

"They're here."

Jinki widened his eyes impossibly as he saw large shadows swimming in the water and disappearing under their boat. He wasn't sure what he had expected but somehow, the sight of them both terrified and captivated him. Then he heard it. A small, soft voice. It was hypnotizing.

"You came back," it said.

Jinki was blinking rapidly as he turned to Jonghyun, who was grinning to the sea.

"Yes. I brought my friend. I told you about him."

Jinki grabbed Jonghyun's arm and pursed his lips. Jonghyun turned to him and held him gently.

"It's okay," Jonghyun murmured. "Everything's fine. I got you."

Jinki nodded awkwardly, then squealed when he caught from the corner of his eyes a silhouette emerging from the water.

"I remember," the creature said.

His skin was shining in the soft moonlight. His smile was even more blinding.

"I brought friends too."

Jinki anxiously turned his head and caught sight of two very large fishtails swimming not so far away.

"They're shy," the creature pouted. "I told them you would never hurt them, though."

Jonghyun smiled brightly and came closer to the edge, much to Jinki's dismay.

"It's alright," Jonghyun said. "Let them take their time."

Then he turned to Jinki and tilted his head.

"Jinki?"

"Yes?"

"Let me introduce you to Taemin."

.

.

.


	4. Taekai - Immortal Taemin & Jongin being the reincarnation of Taemin's lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: taekai where taemin is immortal and is sure jongin is reincarnation of his lover that died a long long time ago... But nothing sad, just soft!

.

Taemin gently brushed Jongin's hair away from his face, letting his fingers stroke his friend's cheek, up to his ear, then his neck. Jongin didn't seem to mind his touches anymore. In fact, he was leaning against Taemin's soft palm, sighing lowly as he kept talking. As if he didn't even realize the way he melted under Taemin's hands.

Taemin couldn't help the fond smile that bloomed on his lips. They were so close, he would only have to tilt forward very slightly to kiss Jongin. But he couldn't dare. It was a little too scary. There were still times when Jongin looked at him with a frown and a pout; curious, confused eyes staring directly into Taemin's old soul. Taemin knew that it was his fault. It was the way he stared at Jongin, the way he drank in everything the human said, the way he knew he indulged in his longing for Jongin's attention by constantly touching him. Sometimes, it still surprised Jongin. As if he didn't know what to do with the intensity in Taemin's eyes.

"So," Taemin said and Jongin looked up with a hum, "you didn't like it?"

He sounded amused and Jongin scrunched his nose.

"No, I'm sorry."

Taemin couldn't help but laugh. Jongin seemed really upset that he ended up not liking the book Taemin had recommended him.

Taemin bit his lip and the look in his eyes grew even softer.

"I have so much to learn of you," Taemin giggled.

"And I of you," Jongin murmured as he held out his hand to grab Taemin's.

It was odd. Jongin was odd. How he acted, moved, felt, spoke, lived so much like he used to, hundreds of years ago when Taemin had first fallen in love with him. Yet, how he was so different in the smallest details possible. It was odd to Taemin that the Jongin in his arms would hate with such a burning passion the book he knew had been his previous lover's most favorite story. He had heard him talk about it with the same smile Jongin now had when he talked about his crime novels.

Sometimes, Jongin looked at him the exact same way he did, so long ago. Sometimes, he said things that felt so much like him. Things that made Taemin's usually low heartbeats go crazy. And Taemin knew, deep down, to his very core, that he wasn't mistaken. That the man he desperately wanted to kiss again was his, had always been his, would always be his. He had finally found him again, in a slightly different body, with new interests, but with the same gentle eyes that looked at Taemin has if he was everything. A man with the same beautiful hands, the same tender voice that had brought him back, forcing him to wake up from the deep slumber he had fallen into.

Lost in his thoughts, lost in those pretty eyes, Taemin forgot, for a moment, that Jongin still looked nervous around him sometimes. He smiled at the human and brought their faces closer.

"Jongin, I-..."

"I love you," Jongin blurted out.

Taemin stilled, eyes wide, and blinked rapidly.

"Uh?"

Jongin's face had turned red in Taemin's small hands. Taemin could hear and feel Jongin's heart thundering wildly.

"Please, love me back," Jongin whispered. "Please."

Taemin gasped and his hold unconsciously tightened on Jongin's cheeks. Those words. Those words that had overwhelmed him already so long ago.

"I do..." Taemin said very slowly. "If only you knew how much I do."

Jongin's eyes shone of pure, genuine happiness. He straightened up against Taemin and tilted his head to kiss him. He kissed him so easily as if he hadn't turned Taemin's entire world upside down in mere minutes. As if he hadn't just given Taemin everything he had been waiting for since they met, five months earlier, in that botanical garden. He kissed him, all passionate and overwhelmed, eager and hungry for Taemin's lips.

Taemin could have cried with relief.

"It's you," he murmured against Jongin's lips.

.

.

.


	5. Baeksoo in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baeksoo, Hogwarts!AU 🧙🏻♂️🔮✨
> 
> ! - Tiny nsfw sentence at the end.

.

Baekhyun tapped his quill on his parchment quickly, his hawk eyes focused on Junmyeon sitting across from him. His friend was busy writing down notes and Baekhyun stared at him, smirking every time the annoying noises he was making on purpose caused Junmyeon's eyebrows to twitch.

Junmyeon breathed out and straightened with a harsh frown.

"Baekhyun, I swear to Merlin..."

Baekhyun grinned at him and wiggled on his seat before he turned to Kyungsoo, sitting next to him. But the Ravenclaw hadn't paid them attention for the last fifteen minutes at least, and Baekhyun pouted. All busy in his plan not to do his homework or study, Baekhyun leaned over Kyungsoo to bring his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Whatcha' doing?"

Kyungsoo sniffed and turned his head to look at him, quickly pressing a peck on Baekhyun's cheekbone.

"Herbology stuff... I found an amazing paper on venomous and deadly plants, there's a whole chapter on Devil's Snare, it's great," Kyungsoo muttered.

He quickly went back to reading and Baekhyun let out a forlorn sigh. But before he could complain about none of his friends around paying attention to him, Junmyeon spoke.

"That's not our homework for Herbology class," he pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Kyungsoo shrugged, eyes still not leaving his paper.

Junmyeon massaged his temples and shook his head.

"We're literally drowning in homework in every class and you're here either doing nothing at all or doing stuff that aren't even in the curriculum. I can't understand you."

Baekhyun started laughing and got a few stares from students around. Kyungsoo tried to shake his shoulder to get rid of him but Baekhyun was clinging hard.

"Soo is so smart he's gonna ace everything anyway," he bragged. "My clever Ravenclaw boy."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun with a deadpan expression.

"With your logic, shouldn't you be working hard, then?"

Baekhyun brought one hand over his chest dramatically.

"I'm more of a loyal, kind, modest, and patient type Hufflepuff than a hard-working one."

"Whatever," Junmyeon sighed and he went back to his parchment.

Baekhyun smiled lightly and turned back to Kyungsoo reading through his research.

"Is it interesting?" Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo hummed and Baekhyun snuggled his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"More interesting than me?"

Kyungsoo tilted his head to rest against Baekhyun's but still finished his paragraph.

"What do you want, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun smiled contently at the soft, fond tone in his voice.

"Attention."

"Let me finish my chapter and then we can escape the library and make out in my dorm."

Baekhyun widened his eyes in ecstasy.

"Really?"

Kyungsoo gave him a tiny smirk and nodded. Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and let go of him to sit down diligently and prepare to wait patiently. Kyungsoo leaned over to brush his lips against Baekhyun's ear.

"If you let me read two chapters and do your homework, I'll suck you off."

Baekhyun squeaked, getting another hard stare from Junmyeon at the other end of the table. He glanced back at Kyungsoo who was staring at him with a smug smile and breathed loudly through his nose.

"Deal," he murmured.

.

.

.


	6. Taekai ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taekai in ABO setting where Taemin is a bitchy omega and Jongin is a soft Alpha

.

Jongin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, humming softly to the song playing in their living room as he slowly built his lego ship.

"Nini?"

The sudden call of his name made Jongin drop a piece of his ship and he pouted, picking it up before he turned to glance at his boyfriend slumped in their couch not so far away from him.

"Yes, baby?"

Taemin didn't say anything, he simply stared at him until Jongin tilted his head, frowning.

"Something's wrong?"

A little smile appeared at the corner of Taemin's lips and Jongin squinted.

"What is it?"

Still silent, Taemin stretched on the couch and got up to trot all the way to the coffee table Jongin was sitting in front of. He sat next to Jongin, put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his arms.

"I love you," Taemin said.

Jongin still eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then broke into a smile.

"I love you too."

He went back to his legos and retrieved a small piece that had almost disappeared under Taemin's forearm. Taemin hummed and Jongin stilled, his nose finally catching the very sweet scent all around his boyfriend. Before Jongin could say anything, Taemin had moved again, waddling closer to rub his face on Jongin's shoulder and to try to sneak his head under Jongin's arm. Jongin giggled softly.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Cuddles," Taemin whispered as he climbed Jongin's lap to sit there happily.

Jongin let go of his legos and held out his arms, waiting for Taemin to be done squirming around.

"My heat is close," Taemin moaned in Jongin's arms, clinging to him as he pouted in Jongin's neck.

"I can smell that."

Jongin's throat tightened. He brought his hands on Taemin's waist and hugged him back. He felt Taemin relax against him with a delighted little sigh.

"Do you want to move to the bed?"

Taemin shook his head.

"No. Let's stay like this. Play with your legos, I'll just-... I'll just snuggle to you. Don't mind me."

Jongin laughed and kept stroking Taemin's back.

"I can play later," Jongin insisted.

His hands slipped under Taemin's shirt to caress his waist. Taemin held him tighter.

"No no," he whined. "Play. I want to sit here and snuggle to you while you build your ship."

"But it's not-..."

"Nini, let me do what I want."

Jongin burst in giggles and slipped his hands away and back to his legos.

"Alright, then, your Highness."

Taemin hummed approvingly and pressed a kiss on Jongin's cheek. Then another one on Jongin's lips.

"I can't play if you kiss me, though..."

"You're being really difficult with me today, Jonginnie."

Jongin pinched one of Taemin's cheeks, looking right at Taemin's frown and pout.

"I'm sorry."

Taemin stared at him, as if challenging him to rebel against him again, then kissed him. That time, Jongin immediately kissed back. He cupped Taemin's face in his hands and nibbled on his lips until Taemin was panting. Taemin left a few more kisses on Jongin's cheek before he curled up against him and pressed his face against Jongin's neck.  
Without a word, Jongin tried to get back to his lego ship. His mind was a little clouded with Taemin's scent and Taemin's kisses.

"You're the best Alpha," Taemin whispered, his voice faint and muffled by Jongin's shirt.

.

.

.


	7. Taekai as miniature humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: taekai but theyre both miniature humans (like 10cm)

.

"Taeminnie! Taeminnie, wait for me!"

Taemin halted and turned around, watching with a grin as Jongin jogged to him, all pouty and sweaty already. Taemin bent a large leaf, far taller than both of them, with two hands to allow his boyfriend to catch up to him more easily. Jongin climbed up another rock and puffed as he stopped in front of Taemin.

"Where are we going?"

"To Tan," Taemin exclaimed, holding out his arm in the air as he pointed toward the sky.

"But why?"

Taemin grinned and turned to keep walking around giant leaves and flowers.

"I want to get mint leaves on the other side of the garden. So we can make tea with the sugar and rose petals Minseok gave us."

Jongin pursed his lips as he tried to keep up with Taemin's quick steps. Taemin was bravely going up and down stones, hopping around like a grasshopper.

"Why not ask Minseok for mint?"

"I'm getting my own mint. Borrowers don't need humans," Taemin said as he raised his nose in the air proudly.

Jongin rolled his eyes.

"So it's okay to get sugar from him but not mint. It doesn't make sense."

Taemin stopped walking abruptly and Jongin ran into him. They fell over in tiny screams and Taemin instinctively hugged Jongin's waist when his boyfriend crashed on him.

"Ouch!"

Jongin squirmed to look at Taemin with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. There are no broken bones."

Jongin relaxed on top of him and grinned. Taemin winked at him and straightened his head enough to kiss Jongin's nose.

"Come on, Jonginnie. Don't you like a good adventure!" he said excitedly.

Jongin pouted but his eyes were soft and gentle on Taemin's face. He got back up and gave his hand to Taemin to help him on his feet too.

"Alright, then. If it makes you happy..."

Taemin roared and threw his fists in the air.

"Yeah!"

Taemin grabbed Jongin's hand and rushed forward through the grass once more. Jongin kept running behind him, doing his best not to trip on his own feet. When they reached the entrance of Minseok's gigantic human house, they crouched and laid low under bushes, squinting to see where Tan could be. Unfortunately, the big, friendly cat wasn't around. There was Sung, though. Minseok's second cat.

Sung was staring right at Taemin, having heard the two Borrowers from afar.

"Damn him," Taemin muttered.

He knew Jongin was slightly scared of that kitty. And he had every reason to. Sung was a nightmare. Taemin felt Jongin tense up behind him as Sung got up and approached them. Taemin put his hands on his hips and hissed at the cat.

"Shoo!" he yelled. "Go away, you demon!"

Sung's tail was waving around as he kept coming closer to sniff them and stare at them.

"Taemin..." Jongin whined, wide eyes staring at the cat.

"Don't worry, Nini. I'll protect you," Taemin proclaimed as he charged to throw his limbs around and hopefully bother Sung enough that he would go away.

It didn't work.

But to both Taemin's and Jongin's immense joy, someone else had heard their struggle and soon enough, Tan, Minseok's friendly and adorable black cat came trotting to them, meowling at Sung. The two cats engaged in an intense discussion for a couple of minutes, until Sung finally went away and Tan turned to the Borrowers to purr.  
Taemin took Jongin's hand back with a squeal. He climbed Tan's leg expertly and helped Jongin join him. Tan's fur was soft under them but it tickled Jongin's nose and made him sneeze.

"Bless you," Taemin chirped.

Jongin didn't answer and simply wrapped his arms around Taemin's waist, snuggling to him as Taemin was bouncing on his butt with excitement, sitting on Tan's back.  
Taemin tapped Tan's neck as softly as he could.

"Forward, ho! To the mint!"

.

.

.


	8. Seho - 80s-early 90s shy college boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sehun and anyone you like - 80s-early 90s shy college boys falling for e/o 💕

.

"Just go talk to him..."

Sehun averted his eyes and innocently pretended he had been looking at a nearby tree for the last five minutes. Then, as absentmindedly as he could, he glanced at Jongin with a raised eyebrow and tried not to blush or do anything either suspicious or embarrassing.

"Mhmm?"

Jongin snorted and nudged Sehun with a smug grin.

"Go," he repeated. "Talk to him."

"Who?" Sehun faked confusion.

Jongin groaned and pushed him away towards Sehun's crush, very unexpectedly sitting a couple of meters away. But of course, Sehun had no idea Kim Junmyeon had been around all that time. He would have solemnly sworn it if anyone had asked him. But nobody did.

Instead, Jongin simply pointed dramatically at Junmyeon, then at Sehun, brought two fingers under his eyes, and continued to make a series of ridiculous gestures that Sehun didn't understand.

"You're so dumb sometimes," Sehun whispered.

And without another word, he turned around. He was decided to talk to Kim Junmyeon. Not because Jongin had told him to but solely because he wanted to. Luckily, Junmyeon had been too busy reading his notes to notice them and Sehun wouldn't have to apologize for his best friend's idiotic antics.

"Yo," Sehun said softly.

Junmyeon raised his head. The frown on his face softened as soon as he recognized Sehun and a faint blush spread on his cheeks instead.

"Oh. Sehun. Hi."

Sehun had that smile that Jongin called dumb and cheesy and he knew it but there was nothing he could do about it when Junmyeon was looking at him like that.

"Can I sit here?" Sehun asked, gesturing vaguely around Junmyeon.

"Yes, of course."

Sehun dropped to the ground with a sigh and looked around. There weren't so many people around, which he was grateful for. Junmyeon was a lot shyer when there were too many witnesses.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Sehun blinked and looked back at him.

"Mhm? Oh uh... You know, I just wanted to give you this."

Sehun rummaged in his backpack and gave out a small tape to Junmyeon. He was sure that his cheeks were a bright red by then, no matter how casual he had tried to make all of that. Junmyeon took the tape and looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"It's for me?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, I made you a mixtape."

Junmyeon's eyes widened impossibly and his lips twitched with the bright, big grin he was trying to hold back.

"Really?"

Sehun pursed his lips and nodded.

"I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will! Thank you so much."

Sehun smirked and lowered his head. He busied his fingers with his shoelaces, twisting them around his shoes.

"If you don't-... You know, it's okay. I just-... Yeah, I just put a couple of songs together. The songs that make me think of you. It's totally chill if you don't like them."

Junmyeon poked Sehun's thigh softly. He was scrunching his nose and Sehun's heart was beating wildly. Why did Junmyeon have to be so adorable when he made that face? It was unfair.

"I'll let you know."

"Yeah?"

Junmyeon nodded with a little hum.

"Save me a seat tomorrow in Psychology class, okay? So I can tell you what I thought of them."

.

.

.


	9. Baekyong - UniAU nerd!Taeyong falling for badboy!Baek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: is it too late to get another one????????? just gonna throw in a little uniAU nerd!taeyong falling for badboy!baek in here ><

.

It was all really silly. Taeyong was painfully aware of how ridiculous it was. How ridiculous he was. That didn't mean he had any control over it, though. It had started around two weeks earlier. Before the incident, Taeyong had never truly noticed him, never really paid attention to the people hanging around 'the meadow', as they called it. It really was only a little spot of grass and trees behind the university. But one morning, tall dudes had picked on Mark. Again. And Taeyong had felt helpless and useless, trying to defend him. And Byun Baekhyun had appeared out of nowhere, swinging his baseball bat around and scaring them away with his witty, sarcastic comments alone. Also, probably because of his baseball bat and his reputation but that was beyond the point.

Taeyong couldn't explain himself what it was about Byun Baekhyun that made his heart go absolutely wild when he spotted him from afar, when he heard his voice or his laugh from behind, when someone as much as mentioned his name with disdain. The memory of Baekhyun's smirk as he had turned to Mark and him and told them to go away was haunting Taeyong's mind constantly. He had no business being that hot.

Taeyong couldn't believe he was stuck living in such a cringy cliché. He couldn't believe he was developing a foolish crush on one of those freaky bad boys hanging at the university. He couldn't believe he had spent all of his Sociology classes staring at Byun Baekhyun for the last two weeks. He couldn't believe he was seriously considering going to the baseball match in five days for the first time since he entered that university, for the sole purpose of seeing Baekhyun play.

It was grotesque.

And even more, that Taeyong couldn't help wishing that Baekhyun would turn and look at him again at some point. Even randomly. Even just for a couple of seconds. How thrilling it would be to have those dark eyes on him again. Just the thought of it could make him sigh in yearning.

What Taeyong hated the most out of all that situation was that he knew next to nothing about Byun Baekhyun. It didn't make sense for Taeyong to thirst after him so much. It really didn't. And yet.

It would make even less sense for Baekhyun to notice him. That was the most painful part.

Taeyong was staring through the window. From that spot in the library, he could see a little part of 'the meadow'. There were a few of Baekhyun's friends sitting and talking, but Taeyong couldn't see him. His bright white hair made him stand out enough for Taeyong to always spot him in the crowd. It was both a blessing and the bane of Taeyong's existence.

There was a rustling sound behind him and Taeyong turned his head slightly, expecting Mark to come to drag him back to the table where they were studying. But Taeyong gasped and froze.

Byun Baekhyun was walking to him, eyes sliding on the shelves of books around. He walked slowly, dragging his feet lazily. He stopped less than a meter away from Taeyong but didn't even look at him. He was frowning and let his fingers ran over book covers. Beautiful, magnificent thin fingers, Taeyong's mind noted.

Taeyong was too busy staring to realize he probably shouldn't gawk at him like that. Considering Baekhyun's entire being, it would have been best not to draw his attention and not to glare in awe. Better not bother him.

Baekhyun took a long inhale and Taeyong stopped breathing. Then, he picked a volume. Taeyong glanced down. He was well aware to be in the poetry section. It was the only one which had a window that showed 'the meadow'. Baekhyun was holding a book by a Japanese author but Taeyong didn't have time to catch the title because the book moved in Baekhyun's hand and tapped Taeyong lightly on his chest.

Taeyong gasped and looked back up to Baekhyun, who was staring at him with a little smirk. Devastating for Taeyong's heart. All of it. It was devastating.

"Yo," Baekhyun whispered.

.

.

.


	10. Subaek - PowerMV!Baek falling from the sky right near Junmyeon's little island.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've had that in my mind for a while...(our subaek nation is small and survives on no content at all 😔) Junmyeon living on a tiny lonely island, always busy with his small household and garden, but one day someone's falling from the sky to the shallow waters nearby...( yes i love Power MV Baek with all my heart)

.

His body was heavy and sore. He felt cold. And so tired. His head was burning. His thoughts flickered and he gulped with difficulty.

Baekhyun batted his eyelashes open slowly. The sun was blinding. He heard something; noises he couldn't distinguish. And a voice. He couldn't understand the words. His consciousness wavered and his eyes closed.

When Baekhyun awoke again, it was in a dimly lit room. The first thing he noticed was the soft sound of someone shuffling around. He realized he was laying on something comfortable and warm, tucked into a bed, probably. His thoughts were still fleeting, his mind too tangled into a maze of tiredness.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, frowning as he tried to discern where he was. He sighed softly but it was enough to make the shuffling sounds stop.

A hand was pressed against his forehead and Baekhyun couldn't help but relax against it.

"Can you hear me?"

Baekhyun tilted his head to the voice and squinted. A man was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning toward him with a worried expression. Baekhyun opened his mouth, closed it and simply nodded.

"Good," the man said.

He had a small smile and brushed Baekhyun's hair away from his face.

"You had quite a fall there..."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and the man squirmed on the bed.

"I'm Junmyeon."

"Baekhyun."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Junmyeon looked around the room. Baekhyun saw him twist his fingers on his lap. He seemed a little lost.

"Do you need anything?" Junmyeon asked as he turned back to him. "Would you like to drink? Or eat?"

Baekhyun brought a hand to his face, rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Where am I?"

"Oh."

Baekhyun looked at the man again. Junmyeon was scrunching his nose awkwardly.

"You're uh... well, on an island. In the south of Jeju Island, actually. It's mine. My island, I mean. Also, my home. And uh... my bed."

Baekhyun stared at him for a while. A part of him wanted to laugh but he tried not to. His lungs were already painful enough with each breath he took, he felt like he would break into terrible coughs if he let himself laugh.

"It's just me here," Junmyeon continued. He smoothened the bedsheets on Baekhyun's tummy. "Me and my plants. You fell in the ocean, I don't know if you remember. You were lucky enough that I was gardening at that time and I saw you... and you fell in the shallow waters around my island. It wasn't easy but I managed to drag you out, you see. There was water all over my house. I tried to dry you. I'm sorry, I had to take your clothes off. I was scared you would fall sick."

Baekhyun widened his eyes under the sudden tidal wave of information Junmyeon was spilling on him and his hands clenched on the sheets. He wiggled his feet under the bed and realized his toes were free of socks. Baekhyun squeaked and lifted the bedsheets to look at his body. He still had his boxers. That was, actually, the only thing he had left.

"I uh-..." Junmyeon kept going with a blush on his cheeks. "I've washed your clothes. They're drying already. You slept quite a lot. That's why I asked if you wanted to drink or eat something..."

That time, Baekhyun couldn't help laughing. As he expected, he started coughing and Junmyeon dived in to help him sit up. He stroked Baekhyun's back, his worried frown back on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah uh... Thank you."

"What for?"

Junmyeon seemed genuinely confused and Baekhyun blinked a couple of times before he smiled.

"For saving my life?"

"Oh, that. Right. Well uh... It's no problem. I mean, I couldn't just let you sink and die, could I? I did walk over my carrots when I ran to save you... So, they're ruined now. But as I said, it's no problem. I would do it again."

Junmyeon was fluffing up some pillows and pushing them behind Baekhyun's head to help him stay upright. Baekhyun couldn't help staring at him, smiling as he listened to his savior's babbles about his carrots and his salads.

"Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon jolted softly and looked back at Baekhyun.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to eat something."

Junmyeon's face brightened up and he nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Anything, really," Baekhyun breathed out.

Junmyeon remained silent for a couple of seconds. He stared intently at Baekhyun, then brought the covers higher over his guest's collarbones. They fell right back.

"I should get you a shirt," Junmyeon said. "I'll bring you a shirt and a cup of tea. I'll see what I can make for dinner. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Without even waiting for an answer, Junmyeon turned on his heels and went away, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun sat there, smiling to himself as he leaned back against the pillows, feeling safe and warm.

.

.

.


	11. Taekai with lip balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ooh do u think u could do a mini scene based on this tweet? 🥺 dw if not tho <3 
> 
> * tweet: from [Incorrect Taekai](https://twitter.com/incorrecttaekai)
> 
> Jongin: *applies lip gloss*  
> Taemin: What flavor is it?  
> Jongin: Strawberry  
> Taemin: Can I try it?  
> Jongin: Sure *passes him the lip gloss*  
> Taemin: *kisses Jongin* Oh, wow. It really tastes like strawberry  
> Jongin:

.

It's already late at night and they should probably be asleep already. Jongin knows that Taemin is tired – exhausted, even – and he's been sleepy too for hours but they stubbornly keep themselves awake, sitting on Jongin's large bed, squeezed against each other. Taemin can't read the words of his English book anymore, all letters become blurry; he's been staring at the same page for over ten minutes. Pressed against him, Jongin is sleepily looking at their feet touching on the comforter. It's quiet, calm, soothing. Taemin smells nice next to him, his breathing is relaxing, and Jongin distractedly thinks that his best friend's neck is really soft against his cheek. He doesn't mind fighting sleep just to stay like this a little longer, in their comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Jongin missed it all.

“Jonginnie...”

Jongin hums. He closes his eyes when he feels Taemin's hand in his hair, pushing his bangs away.

Taemin's book is laying on his lap now, closed, and Jongin knows he probably wants to say they should sleep. But Taemin remains silent and Jongin won't say it first. He'll steal as many seconds of that soft peace as he can.

“I think I should just sleep here,” Taemin ends up sighing.

Jongin hears the smile in his voice and he squirms happily against him.

“Yes.”

They still don't move and Taemin ends up leaning his head over Jongin's.

“If we fall asleep like this,” Jongin yawns, “we'll have a stiff neck tomorrow.”

Taemin's hand falls from Jongin's hair to his shoulder, his chest, and then he pats his thigh.

“Then, we should move.”

Jongin whines and Taemin giggles. His chest shakes softly and Jongin's head with it. At last, with a dramatic sigh, Jongin straightens up.

“Let's just get under the covers,” he says with sudden unexpected energy.

Taemin laughs and throws his English book on the floor before he wiggles inside Jongin's bed.

Jongin grabs his phone to turn it off for the night, then his chapstick.

“Which flavor is it?”

Jongin's eyes widen slightly as he applies the balm on his lips while pouting. It's a habit before he sleeps. He can't sleep if his lips aren't smooth. Taemin teased him about it, years ago. Now, he only asks which flavor Jongin last found.

Jongin usually likes strawberry lip balms. But sometimes he gets a little fancy. This summer, he tried a limited edition: watermelon flavored.

“Honey,” Jongin says, with a cute, naive expression, and Taemin snorts.

“You're going full bear mode.”

Jongin grins. Then Taemin straightens up slightly, leaning on his side, on his elbow. He's looking at Jongin's lips quite seriously.

“Can I try it?” he whispers.

Jongin giggles.

“Yeah, sure.”

He barely has time to hand his chapstick over that Taemin is moving. It all goes a little too fast for Jongin's sleepy brain. His hand knocks Taemin's chest slightly and his lip balm falls on the bed. And Taemin's lips are on his, kissing him. Jongin's eyes widen impossibly.

As quickly as he came, Taemin withdraws with a contented smile and falls back on his pillow as if nothing important had just happened. He looks all smug.

“Tastes good,” he chirps.

Jongin looks down at him and his face suddenly burns.

“What?” he stammers.

Taemin takes the fallen lip balm and closes it, before handing it back to him and Jongin cannot believe he looks so calm right after _kissing him_. Taemin just kissed him.

Taemin presses his lips together and hums softly, unbothered.

“Taeminnie...”

“There's more where this one came from,” Taemin says. “If you're interested.”

Jongin frowns. It's such a stupid, lame thing to say that it pulls him out of his stupor.

“You want us to kiss?”

Jongin's voice is small and a little shy. He doesn't really dare hoping but then, _Taemin_ was the one kissing him in the first place. Maybe he can allow himself just a tiny bit of hoping.

Taemin's cheeks are a little pink and his smug face has softened into timidity too. He's not looking at Jongin all satisfied anymore; he's staring at the space between them with a small pout.

“I want a lot of things from you if I'm honest.”

He says it so low that Jongin could have dreamed it.

Jongin is so quick to dive on him that he completely misses his target and almost bumps his forehead against Taemin's chin. Taemin lets out a small exclamation of surprise, then giggles, and his laugh dies down on Jongin's lips when they kiss again.

Jongin cups Taemin's face in his hands and awkwardly lies down, half on his best friend (boyfriend?) to kiss him breathless.

.

.

.


	12. Baekyong with snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For promts! How about some canon!Baekyong just getting treats and chilling together

.

They leave the apartment huddled in Baekhyun's oversized sweatshirts, big hoods over their heads, hidden under beanies and face masks, and stumble in the elevator, giggling at a joke no one could get but them.

Taeyong slips his hands around Baekhyun's arm, tiptoeing closer, snuggling against him with a soft look on his face; the one he gets when he's a little anxious, trying to be reasonable instead of indulging into some pleasant nonsense. He never really manages to resist pleasant nonsense when it has anything to do with Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun lets him.

They shuffle and stagger out of the building, looking like dumb teenagers fighting fits as they head towards the little store at the corner of the street.

“I hope no one will recognize us,” Taeyong whispers, half-laughing, half-worrying. “We must look inebriated or something...”

Baekhyun snorts and turns to him, eyes shining with malice.

“ _Inebriated?_ ” he repeats. “Really?”

“Shut up.”

“I love when you talk nerdy to me,” Baekhyun simpers, batting his eyelashes, and Taeyong hits his arm softly.

“You're the worst.”

“I'm only drunk on you, nothing else.”

“Please, shut up.”

Baekhyun starts laughing and Taeyong pouts. Even with more than half his face covered, Baekhyun can tell he's sulky. He can also tell he's adorable.

“Relax, kitten. Even if someone sees us, we're only getting _snacks_. Nothing illegal.”

Taeyong would like to complain more, especially about that nickname that shouldn't be pronounced outside of a closed room with only them inside... unfortunately, said nickname always makes him weak in the knees and he's left speechless. Which he knows was Baekhyun's goal.

“Do you want anything special?” Baekhyun chirps as they enter the convenience store. “I'm treating you.”

“But I didn't forget my wallet, for once,” Taeyong breathes out.

“That's cute of you. I'll still pay.”

Baekhyun frees himself from Taeyong's hold only to get a shopping basket, then he starts filling it with chips, candies, and chocolate bars.

Taeyong sighs in defeat and swings his arms around for a moment, looking as Baekhyun effectively takes all their favorite snacks without a second thought. He wonders if it's stupid of him to feel all warm seeing his boyfriend pick everything he likes the most.

“Can we eat pizza tonight?” Baekhyun suddenly asks with shining eyes and Taeyong melts a little.

“Sure.”

“I'll go get them, then. Get the drinks, we'll meet at the checkout.”

“But-...”

“The quicker we get out, the quicker we can kiss,” Baekhyun whispers as he rubs his face against Taeyong's hood with a light laugh.

He's gone before Taeyong can react. With a little sigh, Taeyong trots to the big fridges and get them some soda before he walks to the checkout. But he stops on his way, eyes wide, and squeals. He's quick to look around, searching for his boyfriend cutely and making eye contact with two teenagers instead. Taeyong freezes and quickly looks away -hoping not to have been recognized- when he feels a hand taking his, linking their pinkies.

“Let me guess,” comes Baekhyun's soft voice, “you want Apeach?”

He sounds amused and Taeyong turns to him. Baekhyun is looking at him fondly.

“Can I?” Taeyong asks.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as if Taeyong was being silly for even asking, then he reaches out to grab the chocolate candy in the shape of Taeyong's favorite Kakao Friend, putting it in their basket. He picks Muzi, the bunny, for himself.

“Anything else?” Baekhyun asks gently.

Taeyong shakes his head and lets himself be lead to the checkout by his boyfriend who grabbed his fingers again.

“Gaming night, gaming night, gaming night~ yay~” Baekhyun chants as they walk away.

.

.

.


	13. Sebaek - Catboy Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: catboy sehun and doting human baek spoiling him~

.

Baekhyun pushes the door open with his butt, entering his apartment laboriously, huffing and puffing with efforts as he juggles with too many bags in his arms. He blindly takes away his shoes and throws them away with his toes as he turns around, grinning toward the living room.

“I'm home!”

He jumps slightly as he sees two eyes staring at him from the sofa, Sehun's head barely peeking from behind the backrest, ears pricking up. The catboy is trying to appear indifferent to his arrival but his tail is swinging behind him in interest and Baekhyun can't help but smirk.

“Did you have a nice day?” Baekhyun breathes out arduously as he stumbles forward, still holding all his shopping bags.

“You're late,” Sehun whispers, sulky.

He follows him with his eyes as Baekhyun makes his way to the kitchen, taking the grocery away and tidying the room.

“'Sorry, kitten. I bought you some fish, though...”

Sehun perks up behind the couch.

“Salmon?” he asks softly, squinting.

“Of course,” Baekhyun simpers. “I'll cook it tonight.”

Sehun lets out a small appreciative sound and brings his elbows to the backrest, lazily resting his head on his forearms as he watches his partner put away all that he bought.

It takes Baekhyun a couple of minutes before he can finally leave the kitchen. He circles the sofa to join his lover but Sehun doesn't really pay attention to him, too busy staring at the little black bag he's still carrying around his thin wrist.

“What is this?” Sehun asks as innocently as he can.

His excitation is crystal clear in his voice and Baekhyun barely stifles a laugh – Sehun is clearly hoping for a gift.

“Just a little something,” Baekhyun hums.

“It's for me, isn't it?” Sehun simpers as he crawls closer, climbing Baekhyun's lap to try to reach his present.

Baekhyun stops him with two fingers on his forehead and looks at him with wide eyes and a pout.

“Uh? Where's my kiss?”

Sehun blinks softly and sighs dramatically.

“Humans are so demanding...”

“I want a kiss,” Baekhyun whines, shaking his head like a petulant child. “No kiss, no gift.”

“So it _is_ a gift for me!” Sehun exclaims, beaming.

“Of course it is, you silly kitty.”

Sehun smirks as he straightens enough to be at eye level with his partner, then bumps their noses together.

“That's not a kiss, Sehu-...”

Sehun presses their lips together to shut him up and slips on Baekhyun's lap as he deepens their kiss. The small shopping bag falls to the ground with a soft sound and Baekhyun's hands find their way on Sehun's waist to hold him close.

When they part, Sehun is purring, a satisfied smile stretching on his lips.

“That's better,” Baekhyun teases, slightly out of breath, before he dives back to steal another kiss.

Baekhyun nibbles on his bottom lip, then attack his jaw and neck until Sehun turns into jelly in his arms, his purrs getting louder.

“I want... my gift...” Sehun whimpers.

“I see how it is,” Baekhyun snorts as he leaves one last kiss in his neck.

Sehun looks down at him with half-lidded eyes.

“I've been missing you all day so now it's your turn to suffer,” he says matter-of-factly. “You get more kisses after a little yearning.”

“You say that as if I hadn't been missing you all day too at work.”

Sehun opens his mouth, blinks, and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Oh. You have?”

“Junmyeon's been on my back because I didn't work fast enough. I was distracted, thinking about a certain catboy.”

“It wasn't Chittaphon, was it?” Sehun hisses, squinting.

“You got me,” Baekhyun teases. “I was actually thinking of every other catboy on Earth, _except_ you whom I live with.”

“It's mean to say that when you're _all_ I've been thinking about.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, looks at his offended lover with his red cheeks and his little frown, and smiles.

“What am I gonna do with you?” he whispers fondly.

“Keep doting on me,” Sehun simpers.

He twists himself to pick up the black shopping bag from the ground and glances at Baekhyun from the corner of his eyes.

“Can I open it?”

Baekhyun rubs his hands on Sehun's thighs and nods softly.

“I uh-... passed by a shop while getting our groceries,” Baekhyun rambles slightly, “and I saw it... I thought of you... but like-... if you don't like it, we can exchange it. Probably.”

Sehun looks at him curiously but remains silent as he opens the bag, pushes some silk paper away, and finds a small velvet box. He grabs it quickly and finally opens it to find a white collar, with a metallic heart on the front. It's quite simple but cute. The leather on the inside is soft and Sehun can tell it's high quality. His eyes widen.

“You got me a collar?” he chokes.

His face heats up and he can feel Baekhyun squirms under him.

“Mhm yeah? Is that alri-...?”

“Put it on me,” Sehun interrupts him quickly as he shoves the precious gift in Baekhyun's hands with trembling fingers. “Put it on me, put it on me.”

Baekhyun looks taken aback for a second but he obeys gladly, and his smile is quick to come back, eating on his whole face proudly. He barely has time to lock it around Sehun's neck before the catboy dives to kiss him again hungrily.

“Thank you, Baekhyun-ah,” Sehun whines between kisses. “I love you. I love you. Thank you.”

.

.

.


	14. BWM!AU - Baby bear Jongin meets baby bear Kãi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little bear Jonginie going deeper in the forest and meeting very similar little bear Kāi
> 
> \- I wrote this one as an AU set in the world of my fic "Bear with me" which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677244/chapters/49108781).  
> To any reader of BWM: this is not & will not be canon in the fic.

.

“For every up there is a down... For every square there is a round... For every high there is a low... For every to there is a fro...”

Jongin waddled left and right, singing to himself as he shook his little butt to the song stuck in his mind. He had followed – chased would be more accurate – a couple of howling ghosts for a while, until they had disappeared into smoke, and was then enjoying a little stroll in a remote area of the forest he hadn't yet completely discovered. He had shifted back into his smaller bear cub form to be able to sneak in little holes without destroying everything in his wake; but he still felt perfectly safe.

By then, every living and undead creature of the forest knew him anyway.

The harmless creatures liked to play hunting with him, the nasty ones tried their best to avoid him.

“To and fro... Stop and go... That's what makes the world go round..”

Jongin climbed a little hill joyfully and stopped near a tree to rub his back against his trunk, singing even louder and attracting a couple of will-o'-wisps that started following him around.

“You must set your sights upon the heights... Don't be a mediocrity... Don't just wait and trust to fate...”

Jongin abruptly stopped himself in the middle of his verse, freezing on his spot, one paw in the air. He had heard a grunt. A feeble, pained grunt.

He blinked and looked around for a second, squinting to try to see better, before he turned back to the tiny blue spirits behind him.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered to the will-o'-wisps.

The small fire spirits twinkled before Jongin's eyes, and the bear familiar frowned.

“I heard something...” he said mysteriously.

He stayed immobile for a minute, listening carefully, then sighed. Right as he was about to get back on his merry way, he heard it again. A small whimper.

“Aha!” Jongin squealed triumphantly.

He immediately shifted into his beastly spirit form and ran toward the sound, taking down a few bushes under his immense paws.

“Who's there?” Jongin called cheerfully.

But as he turned around yet another tree, he stopped dead in his track. And for the first time in a very long while, he felt dread.

Right before him, stood someone. Something. He wasn't entirely sure. A beast, cloaked in greenish mist, with a scary aura. Two orbs were staring down at him, one white, the other of a creepy, clear green. The most disturbing thing of all, though, were the scars Jongin could see on the beast. The horrendous open wounds that weren't bleeding. And Jongin finally realized that whoever was in front of him was part of the undead.

Jongin was trying to think fast, to see if that beast could potentially be threatening. Would he manage alone? Should he call Taemin? But right as he was about to charge, the spirit before him whimpered again, stumbled, and shifted into a very small black bear cub.

Jongin gasped.

Without even thinking it through, he shifted too, as a way to reassure the other spirit, and approached cautiously.

“Hi...” he said, tilting his head to look at him better.

The black bear curled up on himself but glanced shyly at him with his strange, mismatched eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asked.

If he were here, Taemin would probably be sighing at him and scolding him for being too kind and caring in the wrong situations. He had been ready to tear down that beast just a few minutes ago but seeing him unable to hold his spirit form had melted his heart. And there Jongin was; worried.

The black bear whined but didn't answer and Jongin dared to come closer, sitting on his butt not so far away from him.

“Who are you? Can I help?”

The spirit glared at him up and down. Jongin tilted his head cutely, then sighed.

“I'm Jongin,” he said in an attempt to gain the other's trust.

The bear cub grunted and looked away.

“Kãi.”

Jongin felt something really strange. A little tug at his heart. It wasn't every day that he met other animal spirits, after all. Even less so bears. That little Kãi felt familiar – no pun intended.

Jongin squirmed closer until Kãi's stare weighted so heavy on him that he froze again. He had made just a little progress.

“Are you hurt?”

Kãi nodded pitifully.

“What happened?”

The black bear cub remained silent for a moment, staring at the ground with forlorn eyes and Jongin couldn't help but sympathize before even knowing what trouble he had found himself into.

“I lost my master,” Kãi whispered.

Somehow, with those simple words, everything seemed clearer to Jongin. As if Taemin had snapped his fingers and light had appeared in his head out of nowhere.

Kãi was a demonic familiar – a pet as their owners usually called them. He's like me, Jongin thought. He's me, but undead.

“We got separated by an exorcist.” Kãi spitted the last word with disgust and Jongin winced.

Jongin opened his mouth but the black cub stared at him again balefully.

“I know what you are,” he said with a pout. “You just-... You just stay away from me or I'll kill you!”

Jongin snorted.

“With that wounded paw? I'd like to see that.”

“I could eat you raw!”

“You're in my forest, boy,” Jongin snarled. “Tune it down or I'll leave you here to rot. There are demons in those woods who won't care what you are and will eat you, pet of a mighty high demon or not.”

Kãi tried to straighten up to keep bickering with Jongin, but his paw trembled and he fell back on his butt with a whimper.

They gauged each other for a moment.

“If you come with me, my warlock can heal you.”

“I won't come,” Kãi immediately pouted.

“You stubborn bear,” Jongin sighed.

“I won't let a filthy warlock touch me,” Kãi added, “I know them all... Filthy heathens using the Dark Arts all wrongly.”

Jongin moved quick as light, pressing his tiny paw on Kãi's throat with a dark look and effectively making him choke.

“Be snotty all you want but don't you dare call my warlock filthy or I'll end you right here.”

Kãi looked at him with big, wide eyes and kept his muzzle shut.

“Now. Do you want to live long enough to get back to your master, or not?” Jongin taunted.

Kãi cowered on himself and shyly nodded.

“I can help you,” Jongin said, softer this time. “Just come with me. I promise you my warlock won't hurt you if I ask him not to.”

They stared at each other for a minute. Kãi looked around them sheepishly and lowered his head.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked in a murmur, his strange eyes wavering as he looked at Jongin.

“You know why,” Jongin pouted.

He was sure Kãi felt it too. He was sure of it. It wouldn't make any sense if he didn't, truly.

Jongin shifted again, this time into his human form. He heard Kãi gasp as he looked him up and down, and Jongin smiled at him gently.

“You're me,” Kãi said softly. “You're me but... alive.”

Jongin scrunched his nose and nodded as he gently wrapped his arm around the soft body of the tiny black bear cub and held it tightly against his chest the way Taemin always carried him.

“You're safe with me,” Jongin said. “I'll take you to Taemin.”

“You know Master?” Kãi stammered, his eyes widening even more.

Jongin looked down on him and couldn't help but grin.

“Taemin is my warlock.”

Kãi relaxed in his arms and pushed his small head against Jongin.

“How strange...” he whispered.

.

.

.


	15. Taekai - Criminal!Taemin & LoveShot!Jongin celebrates their anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the prompt game, how about LoveShot!Jongin & Criminal!Taemin celebrating their anniversary? Hope you’ve been well!!

.

The large ballroom is crowded with people, each one richer than the next, talking in small committees, exposing their expensive clothes and jewelry, and pretending that their conversations are of utmost importance. Taemin gazes at them from the corner of the room, holding a glass he won't drink, feeling a little too hot in his Gucci clothes. They're a gift from Jongin. Of course, they are. Jongin gets off on watching him wear the most expensive shit.

Taemin is more of a comfortable holey tee-shirt and ripped jeans kind of person, but he'd do anything to have Jongin drool over him. He made some extra effort that night; it is, after all, a very special night.

He hopes Jongin saw him talk with those people around. He hopes Jongin saw the men and women complimenting his earrings, touching his shirt, laughing with him... He hopes Jongin saw and got jealous. A possessive Jongin is a very hot Jongin.

It's a game. All of this. Everything around them. Jongin is probably the only thing in his life that Taemin doesn't consider as entertainment.

There's some music playing in the background but the people around are too uptight to acknowledge it. It's supposed to be a pleasant distraction. When it stops, it takes everyone but Taemin a couple of minutes to realize. They all look around, dumbly confused, and Taemin smirks. He takes a couple of steps forward and finally discards his untouched glass on a nearby table. And he takes a sharp breath when he finally sees him.

Murmurs arise all around the ballroom and Taemin's smile stretches, almost madly.

He hears the sounds of heels clicking on the floor and Jongin appears, godly and almighty; and Taemin is ready to fall on his knees before him. His Jongin is wearing a stark red suit – Taemin gasps despite himself when he sees his naked chest under that vest. He's holding a red rose and Taemin thinks that he's being a little too dramatic but God, he loves it. Most important of all, Jongin is looking at him. Only him. With those pretty eyes and that little smirk on his plump lips.

When the music starts again, Taemin feels his blood boil. And Jongin stops in the middle of the room, waiting.

The confusion around is getting louder. Taemin takes a look at them – all those rich idiots they decided to rob that night – and feels delighted to see them so entranced with his boyfriend. Only his.

Then, he walks up to him as a tango starts playing. Jongin starts moving too, swaying those delicious hips seductively, eyes never leaving Taemin's as he motions for him to come closer. They circle around each other and Taemin forgets about everything that isn't Jongin. He puts one hand on Jongin's hip, sees his eyes shine with want, and takes the lead.

“A tango, Darling...?” Taemin teases softly. “You sure love the attention.”

They move around with sharp moves, never breaking eye contact. Jongin looks devilish.

“I couldn't resist,” Jongin breathes out in Taemin's ear when they come closer.

Taemin takes the rose from his hand and brings it to his nose for a moment.

“Resisting is boring anyway. I love you the most when you give way to temptations,” he simpers before putting the flower between his teeth.

He raises an eyebrow and Jongin grins.

Their feet move together is perfect harmony and Taemin makes him spin before him, devouring him with his eyes. Jongin breaks their flawless dance only to accidentally let his hand slip a little too low on Taemin's ass or tilt his head just enough to send him the sultriest look he can muster and he thrives on the way his lover grits his teeth around the rose's stem.

Taemin throws the flower away in a sharp move and bends Jongin backward, breathing in abruptly as he sees the line of his throat as his lover throws his head back.

They play around with each other in the large space the rich guests drew for them at the center of the room, fascinated by their love dance. Mating dance. Whichever it is.

They press themselves against each other and Taemin holds Jongin's thigh high against his waist; he can't help but smirk. He can't wait to have Jongin like that. In their apartment. Naked.

“Did you get everything done?” Taemin whispers against his jaw.

He wants to leave this shitty place as soon as possible. Mostly because he wants to plow Jongin on their mattress for the rest of the night.

“I did,” Jongin answers, far too cutely for that place and time.

When the song ends, they're looking right at each other short of breath, faces barely a few centimeters apart. There are some applauses around them, but Taemin doesn't pay them any attention. Jongin is licking his lips right under his nose, and that is much more interesting to focus on.

“Happy anniversary, Love,” Jongin says sweetly. “Don't worry, I got you another present. Something sharp.”

Taemin laughs, cups his face, and kisses him.

The applause around them stops awkwardly. He hears gasps and feels strangely empowered knowing he's shocking everyone around with the filthy way he kisses Jongin, open-mouthed and needy. Making him moan on purpose.

“That's our cue,” Jongin giggles when they part for air to the sounds of people coughing.

.

.

.


	16. Luten & strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LuTen + strawberries 🍓

.

“Would you like anything?”

Ten looks up with raised eyebrows to the old lady smiling down at him gently and he softly shakes his head, a little embarrassed.

“Ah no, thanks... I'm only looking.”

She nods and says something that gets drown in all the sounds and noises around and Ten doesn't dare to ask her to repeat.

The farmer's market is busy and crowded with people walking and standing in lines to buy their groceries and Ten almost feels awkward standing there, looking around, not buying anything. The flower booth caught his eyes from afar and he couldn't help coming closer just to take a better look at those lovely sunflowers.

He straightens up and turns around, opening his mouth to speak but only lets out a small surprised exclamation as he realizes he's alone. As alone as one can be in a crowd. Yukhei has disappeared somewhere... probably following a puppy.

For a couple of seconds, Ten feels a little anxious. He feels abandoned there. Small and feeble amongst so many people, and he wonders how he can find his boyfriend back. He tilts his head backward and stands on his tiptoes to try to look above the sea of people, knowing that his giant lover would be easy to spot amongst all. But he can't see that sunny, smiley face he's looking for and slumps back, muttering an apology when someone pushes him slightly to get closer to the flower booth.

He's pouting, grumbling about his distracted boyfriend – he doesn't want to admit that he might have been the absent-minded one going away, attracted to flowers like a little bee, and straying from Yukhei's protective guidance.

Right as he's about to grab his phone in his pocket, thinking about contacting Yukhei, he feels two arms slipping around his waist. Before he can even think, his body reacts and he throws his elbow behind himself, effectively pushing the air out of his assaulter's lungs. He hears a strangled cry and turns around to find Yukhei bent over his wounded ribs with a wince and a frown, looking at him balefully.

“Ouch, babe. What was that for?”

Ten jolts slightly, his face immediately turning apologetic.

“Oh, sorry... You scared me, you idiot.”

“What?” Yukhei croaks.

“Where did you even come from?” Ten sighs. “I was looking for you and couldn't find you... and then I felt someone groping me... so I fought back!”

“You took Kung-fu fighting too seriously,” Yukhei mumbles.

Ten smirks and takes Yukhei's chin in his hand, bringing him closer to kiss him quick and soft.

“I'm sorry.”

Yukhei still gives him a petulant look, but then he softens all of a sudden and grins.

“I got you something!” he says proudly.

His mood changes always so quickly and Ten melts a little.

“What is it?”

Yukhei rummages through the tote bag hanging loosely from his shoulder and takes out a little basket of big, red, fresh strawberries. They smell strong and look juicy. Ten immediately wrinkles his nose and looks up to his lover with a confused look... a little saddened, even.

“Why did you buy me strawberries?” he sulks with sad eyes. “I don't eat fruits.”

Yukhei's eyes widen comically but Ten can't find it in himself to tease him. His heart drops. It hurts a little, somehow, when people keep forgetting that he doesn't like fruits.

“I know that, Babe,” Yukhei says as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “I bought fresh milk too... I uh-... I wanted to make you some fresh strawberry milkshake myself... I thought you'd like that...”

His voice trails off, a little unsure, and his shoulders slump in defeat.

Ten stands frozen for a moment, then a shy smile stretches on his lips, and he giggles.

“Really?”

“Well then, yeah...” Yukhei murmurs, dejected.

“Oh my god,” Ten whispers. “You're so cute.”

Yukhei perks up again.

“So uh-... Are we happy or sad?” he asks, still confused.

Ten laughs and brings his arms around his neck to kiss him.

“We're very happy. Thank you, Xuxi,” he murmurs against his lips.

.

.

.


	17. Taekai - High on adrenaline after a successful robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you want to do Taekai Bonnie and Clyde type of thing where they are high on adrenaline after a successful robbery?
> 
> * I didn't know Bonnie & Clyde & did some research to understand what you wanted... but I apologize if it's not exactly what you were looking for... I tried & did my best ;u;  
> Also, it's uh-... NSFW. & I turned it into a SuperM gang AU.

.

“Let's go, dammit! Let's go!” Ten bawls from the front seat as Baekhyun closes the doors loudly.

Mark crushes the pedal under his foot and the van drives off abruptly, making everyone inside sway and topple over each other.

Someone's laughing; a breathy, open laugh. Jongin's blood is thundering in his ears but he still hears it, candid and so, so adorable to him. He can't help smiling in turn as he spins to his right, still breathless and lightheaded, to face his boyfriend.

Taemin is glowing. His smile is eating his whole face as he squirms excitedly, watching their loot extend at their feet, swinging back and forth to the moves of the van.

Sitting across from them, Taeyong looks at Taemin with a weird look on his face. He always feels a little awkward watching Taemin's almost hysterical reactions when the adrenaline is high. But he has since long stopped complaining aloud about it; he doesn't want to deal and argue with Jongin once more.

“Everybody's here? And safe? Any injuries?” Ten asks as he turns on his seat, pushing his arm against his backrest to take a look at the five men piled up in the back.

He's looking at Jongin almost by reflex, searching for the approval of their gang's boss, but Jongin doesn't answer. He didn't even hear him. Didn't listen.

Taemin shifted to look at him and dived to kiss him seconds ago. In the blink of an eye, Taemin climbed his lap and is now giggling against his lips, hands grasping his nape.

Ten sighs and looks around, checking on the others who all look embarrassed, albeit used to it.

“Fuck, they're at it again,” Baekhyun snorts.

Jongin slips his arms around Taemin's waist and presses him closer, grabbing any part of him he can reach, holding him almost tight enough to bruise but his lover doesn't mind. He barely feels it through his excitement.

“We made it,” Taemin squeals as he keeps rubbing his face all over Jongin's, biting his lips and kissing his chin.

“You did amazing, baby,” Jongin praises him and Taemin almost purrs in his arms, writhes on his lap.

“It all went perfectly,” Taemin breathes out laboriously between two kisses. “You planned everything perfectly. As always. As always.”

Taemin humps him, right there, under their friends' eyes, moaning softly in his mouth. And Jongin bites his neck as if to keep him in place, but Taemin only whimpers louder, ecstatic.

“You know we couldn't actually manage anything without you,” Jongin purrs in his ears. “You know that, right? You just want some praises, now...”

Taemin nods quickly, looking up to him with pleading eyes and Jongin feels his tiny hands crawling under his shirt to feel his chest.

“Can you please, for the love of everything that is holy, _not_ do this right now?” comes Yukhei's plaintive, annoyed voice.

Taemin snickers but stay quiet and doesn't turn around. He slumps against Jongin's chest and hides his face in his neck.

“Fine,” he complains aloud.

Jongin laughs against him and Taemin keeps nibbling his neck silently to satisfy his hunger.

“You guys are no fun,” Jongin laughs joyfully as he grabs Taemin's ass and squeezes it in his hands, earning himself a pleased little moan.

“We're super fun,” Taeyong taunts, “just not exhibitionists.”

Taemin snorts but doesn't move from his spot, hanging from Jongin.

“We'll be at the hideout in like... 15 minutes,” Mark snipes at them, “just keep it in your pants until then.”

“Got ya',” Jongin grins as he tightens his hold around Taemin and rubs his hands on his lower back in a soothing manner. “15 minutes, baby. And then, I'll fuck you so good.”

A collective groan raises in the car at Jongin's a little too loud comment and Taemin exults.

.

.

.


	18. SuperM - A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If it’s not too late,,,superm wolf pack au + cuddling? Hope today is a good day!
> 
> * Alphas: Baek & Taemi  
> Betas: Xuxi & Mark  
> Omegas: Nini, Tennie, & Taeyong

.

It was quite a sight that welcomed Baekhyun, Taemin, and Mark home as they came back from work, early in the evening. Taemin had finished his shift early but had stopped by to get some grocery and they drove home together.

A sweet scent that they could all distinguish amongst thousands was floating in the garden and the alleyway, enticing and tempting. Mark was the first one to worry - slightly - as Baekhyun and Taemin were too delighted to think straight.

Taeyong's scent was the strongest. He was obviously in heat and had most likely triggered Jongin's and Ten's. Again. The four others had been quite shaken to realize that keeping three Omegas under one roof wasn't the grandest idea considering that their cycles would change until they were synchronized. Both Jongin and Ten had adapted to Taeyong's heat phases, leaving their lovers fairly overwhelmed as they tried to make sure they were all taken care of.

Mark hastened to open the front door, anxious on behalf of Yukhei who had most likely spent the whole day trying to appease their three Omegas and to survive their whims.

The living room was dimly lit. It looked like a tornado had turned everything upside down.

“Oh fuck,” Mark breathed out.

The furniture had been pushed away to allow enough space for blankets, pillows, rugs, and anything remotely comfortable to be thrown on the ground in a makeshift nest where Yukhei laid, helpless, eyes wide, the three Omegas spread over him for cuddles, moaning softly and squirming on his sides. Taeyong and Jongin were clinging to his arms while Ten was hugging his waist, and Yukhei looked comically overpowered.

When he noticed the three newcomers, his face softened in relief.

“Help...” he called.

Baekhyun couldn't help laughing loudly seeing their poor, young Beta's despair. The sound seemed to register in the Omegas' heat-induced misty minds as they all perked up in turn.

“Taeminnie!” Jongin squealed with a large grin, throwing his arms toward his mate and waiting for him to come closer.

Without a care in the world, Taemin dropped the grocery bags that he was still holding and hastily ran to him, falling to the ground to cup his face and kiss him. Baekhyun followed him immediately, diving to Taeyong promptly, and Mark was left behind, looking at the pack of flour at his feet.

“But we must put the ice creams in the freezer...” he murmured.

“Please, Mark,” came Ten's pouty voice.

He looked up to see his lover glancing at him from under his eyelashes, all seductive and needy, and he sighed.

“You know what,” Yukhei croaked. “Just... cuddle him a minute. I'll take care of the grocery. I need a five-minute break.”

Ten nodded in agreement.

“Yes, cuddle me,” he repeated.

With a tiny smile at the corner of his lips, Mark came closer and took Yukhei's spot, allowing him to get up and stretch his sore limbs. While he was at it, Yukhei opened the curtains, only to let a little more light come in before the night would fall. He even indulged in a bathroom break, then decided to prepare a tray of drinks and snacks before he came back to the pile of pillows and bodies.

Baekhyun had started a playlist of soothing, calming songs, and they were all entangled together, snuggling as they chirped about their days to each other.

“Where should I squeeze in?” Yukhei asked with a grin as he kneeled next to them, extending a strawberry milk carton to each Omega.

“Here, here!” Jongin immediately squealed.

He hopped to his right to give him some space, climbing Taemin's lap in the process, and Yukhei laughed heartily as he found his seat between him and Ten.

“What a day,” Yukhei sighed.

“You've been a hero,” Taeyong simpered a little awkwardly due to the straw caught between his lips.

“Yeah, I know...” Yukhei looked at the two Alphas. “But please don't ever leave me here alone when their heats are coming.”

Taemin snorted and Mark patted Yukhei's shoulder sympathetically.

“It seems Taeyong's cycle is getting more regular lately,” Taemin hummed while petting Jongin's hair gently. “Maybe we'll be able to get organized better from now on.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak but he got cut off by Jongin swiftly putting his hand up.

“Dibs on Taeminnie and Xuxi tonight!” he claimed.

Taeyong gasped and Ten immediately rose his hand in turn before anyone else could react.

“Dibs on Mark!”

“Wow, don't smother me in love, guys...” Baekhyun groaned in fake offense.

Taeyong pouted and immediately clung to him, even discarding his strawberry milk to slide his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

“No, don't complain. That's what I wanted. I wanted you all to myself.”

“Well then...” Baekhyun smiled, satisfied.

“Now,” Ten simpered, “I heard someone mention ice cream just a little earlier...”

Jongin sighed dramatically and looked up to Taemin with puppy eyes.

“I'm hungry, Taeminnie.”

“Why are you telling me this when you don't even like my cooking?”

“Honestly,” Mark said, “let's just get take-out and cuddle.”

His offer was met with a few cheers, Ten kissed him breathless, and Yukhei decided to get the few restaurant leaflets they had in the kitchen before the Omegas would take over and lose their minds again.

.

.

.


	19. Taekai - Christmas reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Taemin’s Christmas gift is a surprise reunion with his boyfriend, Jongin, who claimed he couldn’t make it home for Christmas because he couldn’t afford the cost of buying plane tickets

.

Taemin is a little short of breath as he finally makes it to the front door, pulling his big luggage after him. He's sweating under his big bobble hat and the many layers of clothing he's wearing under his enormous winter coat. His nose is red and frozen while his forehead is burning but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about how cold his thighs are under his snow-covered jeans, he doesn't care about how sore his arms feel after carrying his bag full of sweaters and presents around. He's arrived. He's here, in front of Jongin's door, after hours of transit, mere meters away from his lover's soft hugs.

He takes his gloves off and finally rings the doorbell.

The apartment is silent. A little too silent, maybe. Taemin frowns and picks his phone out of his pocket. Jongin has been whining to him a few hours ago about how he's all alone in his flat on the 24th – which is perfect for Taemin's sneaky plan. No new messages since Jongin sighed about not even having anything to make himself a cup of hot chocolate.

Taemin rings again. He knocks on the door with a pout.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! For the love of God, calm down!" comes Jongin's whiny voice and Taemin's face lights up instantly at the sound of it.

It's been three months since they last saw each other. Three months of video calls, texts, and selfies that never felt enough.

When the door finally opens on a disheveled Jongin, fresh out of his shower, wrapped in his bathrobe, Taemin is grinning from ear to ear. Jongin gasps and stares at him, completely dumbfounded; and his bottom lip wobbles cutely.

"Taeminnie?" he breathes out in disbelief.

Taemin throws his arms in the air with a giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Nini!"

In the blink of an eye, Taemin finds himself with an armful of Jongin clinging to him and sobbing quietly as they stand in the doorway. Taemin fondly closes his arm around his boyfriend and sneaks his face in his neck, pressing a few kisses on his cheeks on his way there.

"Taeminnie, you're here! You're here!" Jongin whispers as he keeps holding him tighter and tighter.

"Surprise~"

Jongin pulls away enough to look at him; he cups Taemin's face in his hands and gazes at him tenderly before he kisses him. Taemin keeps laughing against his lips.

"Can we get in, please?"

Jongin jolts and hurriedly takes a few steps back to let Taemin enter his apartment and take off his shoes. Taemin barely drops his gloves to the ground before he grabs Jongin and kisses him again, cupping his face in his hands as he sucks on his boyfriend's lips and slips his hand under his bathrobe.

Jongin giggles against him, wrestling with Taemin's coat.

"I've missed you so much, Honey."

Jongin stops suddenly. He swallows down and looks at Taemin from under his eyelashes, eyes getting teary with emotions.

"What are you even doing here?" he asks shyly, afraid that his words could make Taemin disappear. "I thought-... You were supposed to come for my birthday."

"I'm leaving after your birthday," Taemin says with a grin.

Jongin's bottom lip wobbles again.

"For real? You stay so long?"

Taemin nods cutely.

"But the flights were so expensive-..."

Taemin's arms slip around Jongin's waist, under his bathrobe, his hands mapping out his boyfriend's warm back. And Jongin shivers in his arms.

"I could afford it. I swear. I couldn't possibly let you spent the holidays alone..."

Jongin opens his mouth again but Taemin doesn't let him utter another word. He nibbles on Jongin's lips, leaves a myriad of kisses on his chin and jaw.

"I got you some hot chocolate."

"What?" Jongin whispers with a confused pout.

"I saw some cheap instant hot chocolate at one of the airport's shops. Wanna try it?"

Jongin laughs loudly and drags Taemin further inside the tiny flat he's staying at for the time being.

"Sounds perfect," Jongin purrs softy.

.

.

.


	20. Baekyong - Choosing Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: baekyong + choosing presents!

.

There's soft jazz music playing through the small speakers on the coffee table, low enough not to feel overwhelming. The whole living room is only lit up by about twenty candles of all sizes scattered across the room, illuminating their Christmas decorations, flames reflecting in the baubles Taeyong hung here and there.

They're sprawled on the couch. Taeyong is scribbling on a notebook, eyebrows furrowed, legs spread over Baekhyun's lap; and he's so focused on his task that he still hasn't realized that his boyfriend was purposedly tickling the sole of his foot to have him jerk his leg instinctively and make the small bell attached to his pointy Christmas sock chime.

When Taeyong suddenly looks up with a scowl, Baekhyun thinks he finally got caught. He's smirking, awaiting the whine that he's sure he's about to receive, only to see Taeyong pout cutely and tap his pen against his chin.

"What should we get Jongin?"

Baekhyun blinks, a little confused.

"I'm sorry?"

Taeyong let out a long sigh.

"I feel like getting him an umpteenth bear-themed present is kinda lame... It's like 'we didn't know what to get you so, we took the easy option', you know?"

Baekhyun looks down on the notebook Taeyong laid on his lap. It's their Christmas presents list for the year. Taeyong doodled around the names that still have an empty line next to them.

"Oh," he grins. "Well, but bear-themed stuff always makes him happy."

"I know," Taeyong sighs.

"It would be stupid not to offer him what makes him happy just because you think he gets too many of them."

Taeyong scrunches his nose and stares back at the list.

"I guess so."

"How many presents do we still need to get?"

Taeyong looks down and quickly goes over their long list of friends and relatives.

"Six."

Baekhyun groans.

"How could we hunt down presents for so long and still have six to find?"

"It's because we know too many people," he mumbles. "We'd be better off if you could stop making friends."

Baekhyun snorts and Taeyong looks up for a second to grin at him.

"Kidding. I love making gifts anyway."

"Unless it's for Jongin."

"I just want him happy."

"He's literally the easiest person to please. A teddy bear would make him happy."

"I'll find something better. Leave me alone."

Taeyong brings his legs against his chest and tries to hide behind his notebook. He hears Baekhyun chuckling next to him, and he groans in response. Then Baekhyun shifts on the couch to crawl closer to his boyfriend and deliberately invade his personal space. He presses a soft kiss on Taeyong's cheek and leans his head on his shoulder to peek at the list again.

"Have you gotten my present?" he asks in a cheeky tone.

"Who knows?" Taeyong hums.

"What is it?"

Taeyong pushes him off and stares at him with wide eyes.

"As if I'd tell you."

"Is it you?" Baekhyun asks while wiggling his eyebrows stupidly.

Taeyong rolls his eyes but a delightful little blush creeps up his cheeks.

"You already have me."

"Is it something naughty for you to wear?"

"I would never!" Taeyong scoffs.

Baekhyun gives a dramatic sigh.

"Alas, you truly wouldn't."

Taeyong feebly hits him on the head with his notebook. It only makes Baekhyun laugh.

"Something naughty for you to wear would make me happy though," he keeps at it.

Taeyong squints.

"What about you? Did you get my present?"

"I have," Baekhyun beams.

"Will it make me happy or is it something naughty for me to wear?"

Baekhyun laughs so hard he almost chokes and Taeyong tries to push him off the couch. Baekhyun catches him by his ankles and pulls, effectively making him fall backward, and they wrestle for a moment until Baekhyun is laying on top of him with a jeering grin.

"It's something that will truly make you happy."

"Is it a ring?" Taeyong immediately asks.

Baekhyun widens his eyes and shakes his eyes in a silly act.

"Will you finally propose?" Taeyong asks, breathless. "Is it really my ring?"

"I won't tell you."

"It's gotta be my ring."

"Shut up."

Baekhyun leans down to kiss him but Taeyong is too excited to make out, and he sits back up, squirming on his butt.

"Proposing on Christmas is so romantic. But make sure it's only the two of us there, alright?"

"Taeyong..." Baekhyun groans.

"What?"

Baekhyun stares at him, defeated.

"I won't propose if you keep asking," he whines.

"But you've said that for the last 7 months!"

"Because you keep expecting it! And then it's not a surprise! I want it to be a surprise!" Baekhyun pouts as he drops against the couch, planting his face in the pillows.

It's silent for a moment. And when he realizes Taeyong is making no move toward him, Baekhyun lifts up his head slightly to peek at his boyfriend staring down their present list.

"If you propose," Taeyong starts, and Baekhyun sighs, "it will make my mom so happy we won't have to find her a present."

"You'll end up getting a naughty outfit under the tree, I'm telling you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Stop asking for the damn ring so I can give it to you."

Taeyong pulls out his tongue and Baekhyun is as quick as light to get up and kiss him. Taeyong wraps his arms around his neck and presses him closer, finally indulging in a make-out session.

"Baekhyunnie..."

"Mhmm?"

Taeyong bats his eyelashes like a doe when he looks back at him.

"Are you upset with me?"

"How could I?" Baekhyun whispers, almost bitterly. "I am physically unable to be upset with you."

Taeyong grins at him.

"I won't mention the ring anymore," he says while pretending to zip his mouth. "There are still seven days to Christmas so if I don't speak of it even once, it will come as a surprise..."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and drops his head on Taeyong's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I would say marry me but I'm not allowed to anymore."

Baekhyun pinches his ribs vindictively and Taeyong starts giggling. Baekhyun watches him squirming on the couch as he keeps tickling him, and he really hopes Taeyong will manage not to joke about the damn ring waiting at Jongin's place for the next seven days.

.

.

.


	21. Taekai - Snow, lights, coats, scarves, sweaters, gloves and a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow, lights, coats, scarves, sweaters, gloves and a kiss. TaeKai, friends to lovers

.

"And I think it would be best if he just let it go, you know? I mean, it's not like Channie is going to-... Uh?"

Jongin blinks as he looks to his right with a pout, only for his eyes to fall on the river running down not so far away. Christmas lights are twinkling along the shore; beautiful colors reflecting on the water and the snow piling up on the ground. He sees a couple walking ahead, away from him. But a terrible lack of Taemin by his side.

He frowns and turns on his feet, sulking.

"Taeminnie? Are you listening-...?"

He squeaks suddenly, eyes widening, but he's far too slow to react and dodge the attack. Taemin's cute laugh rings out when a snowball crashes on Jongin's face, right on his cheek.

"What the-...?"

The second one hits him on his jaw and little droplets slide under his scarf, making him shiver.

"Yah! Taeminnie!" Jongin whines.

Taemin only laughs louder. It's insufferable how his giggles spark warmth and joy inside Jongin's heart even when the rascal is attacking him slyly. Damn him.

Taemin runs to him cutely and throws a handful of powder snow on him; the little snowflakes cling to Jongin's fluffy winter coat.

"Come on, you're no fun! Retaliate!" Taemin chirps.

Jongin scowls as he dusts his coats off the snow with an outraged moue.

"What on Earth-...?"

Another snowball hits his shoulder and Jongin finally loses his rag.

"Oh that's how it is?" he groans.

Taemin beams at him, merely two meters away before he throws another ball right on his hat. How he can even make snowballs that quickly is beyond Jongin's comprehension.

"Come on!" Taemin grins. "Fight me!"

Jongin grunts and squats on the ground to try to bring together some snow in his gloves, and he grumbles when he takes another hit on his back.

"You traitor!" he groans before he finally throws his first missile on Taemin.

He misses him by a good 50cm and Taemin burst out laughing hysterically. Luckily, his hilarity gives Jongin enough time to prepare not one but two tiny snowballs that aren't exactly round but no one cares – certainly not Jongin. At this point, he just wants to have Taemin eat snow.

His second projectile crashes on Taemin's knee. His third on his nose. He hears him gasp in shock. The snowball pathetically falls to the ground, leaving Taemin's face wet in its path.

Taemin widens his eyes, then smiles again brightly, and Jongin's heart clenches.

"That'll teach you!" Jongin simpers with a quick, satisfied nod.

But Taemin is quick to respond.

They run on the shore laughing and groaning, hiding behind benches as they squat to stock up on snowballs before they race to each other. Jongin squeaks again, dancing on his feet as he whines about the snowball that hit his neck.

"Oh fuck, that's cold! Cold, cold, cold!"

"Do you surrender?" Taemin asks cheekily not so far from him.

Jongin squints.

"Never!"

They're a little too close and it's easy for Taemin to aim right at his face again, but this time Jongin doesn't care. He marches right on him and smirks when he sees his best friend widening his eyes when he gets just _too close_.

Jongin has a very satisfied grin when he crushes a handful of snow on Taemin's face, rubbing his gloved hand on his friend's nose and mouth vindictively. Taemin coughs and pushes him away, and Jongin isn't really sure how they managed, but Taemin slips and clings to him, and the next thing he knows, they fall on their side on a pile of snow with a low "Oof".

Taemin is still laughing. He tries to get back on his feet but Jongin is too far gone and brings him back onto the ground, rolling on top of him to push more snow against his cheeks and under his hat. They're a mess of limbs and fluffy clothes, wrestling in the snow until Taemin pins Jongin's wrists to the ground with a crooked smile.

"Pinned ya."

Taemin is a little breathless despite his grin. His cheeks are red from both the cold and their wrestling match. A few strands of hair are stuck on his forehead from sweat. Jongin can't help staring at his chapped lips.

"Why did you attack me out of nowhere?" Jongin whispers.

Taemin shrugs.

"Dunno. I just wanted to."

Jongin pouts and Taemin glances down at his mouth. He swallows hard.

"Are you happy now that you've won?"

"Yeah..."

Taemin's hold on his wrists is loosening. Jongin knows he could break free easily, and sit up. But he doesn't move.

"I'm cold and my gloves are wet and I have snow in places under my clothes where snow is never supposed to get."

Taemin giggles again and Jongin's heart is pounding.

"But you had fun," Taemin beams.

"Yeah."

They're so close that Jongin can see the reflection of Christmas lights twinkling in Taemin's eyes. He doesn't really know where the lights are - probably hanging from a tree. All he knows is that the white glows make Taemin's eyes shine and he feels very weak.

"Kiss me..."

It's only when he sees Taemin widen his eyes that Jongin realizes he spoke. His cheeks redden even more – neither from the cold, nor physical effort.

He lets out a choked gasp and his panicked mind goes haywire to try to find a way for him not to have just said that. How to take back his words. How to fix it before it all breaks.

But then Taemin leans down and kisses him, and Jongin's thoughts all disappear into nothingness.

It's the softest, most timid kiss Jongin ever received in his life. He answers it just as shyly.

Taemin's hands leave his wrists and his wet gloves come to cup Jongin's face as he keeps pressing gentle kisses on his lips. Jongin brings his arms around Taemin's waist to hold him as close as he can through their multiple layers of warm clothes.

"I'm not dreaming... am I?"

Taemin still has his eyes closed when he murmurs against Jongin's mouth, putting words into both their thoughts. And Jongin's throat tightens when he answers.

"Not a dream," he breathes out.

Taemin smiles before he opens his eyes.

"Hi," he says softly.

"Hi."

"Would you come home with me?"

Jongin is blushing but he pouts and pretends he's thinking about it.

"Depends. Will you lend me warm clothes?"

Taemin nods.

"Will I get some hot chocolate?"

Taemin nods again.

"Will I get more kisses?"

Taemin nods frantically and dives to kiss him again and Jongin melts against him.

"Alright then," he says with a cheeky grin. "You may take me home."

.

.

.


	22. Kaicas - Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaicas on a sleigh ride!

.

It's kind of silly, Jongin thinks, to be sitting in Kyungsoo's kitchen on Christmas Eve, all dressed up for his date, facing his friend who's peeling potatoes with quite an atrocious reindeer onesie on. Jongin can't even begin to guess what Chanyeol had to do for Kyungsoo to agree to wear matching reindeer onesies for Christmas. They're listening to Christmas carols and Kyungsoo is so calm and serene, while Jongin is fidgeting on his seat, drumming his fingers on the wax cloth as he looks through the window, hoping to see _something_.

It's all Yukhei's idea, of course. He pestered Jongin about that grand Christmas date wish he had and how they couldn't do it at Jongin's because his flat is too small and _it_ wouldn't work in the city. So he begged endlessly until Jongin agreed to come to spend Christmas there. At Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's little country house. With the promise that they wouldn't _actually_ stay with their friends but that Yukhei did everything right and booked the little bed-and-breakfast cabin at the end of their large garden. (Chanyeol didn't let him pay but Yukhei still booked it.)

Jongin is beyond impatient now. Beyond curious. He knows Yukhei arrived early. He's working in the barn with Chanyeol to prepare everything and damn! nobody spared Jongin a tiny hint about what is going on. What has been going on for weeks.

When the front door opens, at last, Jongin jumps out of his seat – earning a little curse from Kyungsoo who glares at him above his potatoes – and hurries to the doorway to see Chanyeol entering the house and shaking himself like a dog to get rid of all the snow caught on his coat.

"Is it ready? Can I go? Can I see him?"

Chanyeol perks up at Jongin's voice and grins.

"Yeah, go on..."

Jongin scurries out of the door cutely and gasps when he feels a hand wrapping around his wrist and bringing him back inside. Chanyeol rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"It's snowing, Nini," He grunts as he shoves a beanie onto Jongin's head and wraps a large, fluffy scarf thrice around his neck.

"Oh, yeah," Jongin smiles. "Thanks!"

Then he remembers that he should maybe put his boots back on instead of shuffling through the snow with the warm slippers his guests kindly lent him.

Once shielded against the cold, Jongin gets out and looks around. It's snowing lightly all over the property and Jongin's won't admit it, but he's really glad they came here to spend Christmas. The white landscape is breathtaking.

He sees little lanterns on the ground, lighting up a path through the garden and to the barn. With a giddy smile, Jongin follows them. He speeds up a little, too impatient to see his boyfriend, too enthusiastic about the surprise he was promised. When he bypasses the barn and reaches Yukhei, he can't help but gasp aloud and bring his hands to his mouth.

Yukhei is waiting for him with a grin, all wrapped up in multiple layers of warm clothes, a pompom beanie on his head. He looks so proud, standing next to a large, beautiful red and white sleigh. Jongin recognizes two of Kyungsoo's horses yoked on it.

"Merry Christmas, babe!"

Yukhei's bright, cheerful voice shakes Jongin out of his amazement. His hands fall from his face but he remains rooted on his feet, eyes wide, cheeks red, staring as his boyfriend swiftly comes closer.

"Oh my God," Jongin whispers as he blinks between Yukhei's delighted face and the sleigh. "Oh my fucking God."

Yukhei is beaming.

"Do you like your surprise so far?"

Jongin looks at him, completely flabbergasted.

"How did you-? What-? I can't believe it!"

"I spruced it up a little with Chanyeol," Yukhei says with a scrunch of his nose. "One of their neighbors was getting rid of it so I got it for practically nothing."

He laughs softly and takes Jongin's hand.

"Wanna go on a ride?"

Jongin nods excitedly and Yukhei can't help but leans forward to steal a kiss from him.

When he brings him closer, Jongin whimpers as he catches sight of the thick, fluffy blanket waiting for him on the booth seat, along with two large mugs of what seems to be hot chocolate.

"You really went all in," he says in a voice that he'd like to be teasing but is only whipped.

"I wanted to sweep you off your feet," Yukhei smirks and Jongin pushes his alluring face away with a grumble.

He climbs up into the sleigh with childlike joy and is very careful as he pushes the mug away before he sits, then takes them back to let his boyfriend join him.

"It's so pretty," Jongin sighs. "Everything is so pretty. I can't believe you'd do this..."

Yukhei unfolds the blanket and carefully puts it over both their laps, then he takes his mug from Jongin and smiles.

"I just wanted us to have a good time."

Jongin looks at him. His bottom lip is wobbling slightly.

"You're just so sweet," he whispers. "How are you so sweet?"

"I'm gonna get a big head if you keep this up."

Jongin pinches his rib and Yukhei jolts away with a laugh. Then he takes the reins in one hand, clicks his tongue, and the horses begin walking slowly, much to Jongin's glee.

He brings his mug to his lips and softly takes a sip.

"It's so good," he moans.

"Yeah? Kyungsoo taught me how to do it right."

"So that you can make me hot chocolate every day?" Jongin innocently asks.

"You're not losing your bearings, I see..."

Jongin chuckles and shifts closer to snuggle against Yukhei's side.

They go through the snow up and down a little path that goes around their friend's land and weaves between the trees into the forest nearby. It's quiet and the flames of the lanterns on the sleigh's rims lay out a pretty light around them.

Yukhei turns his head to press a kiss on the top of his head, and Jongin relaxes against him.

"Thank you so much, Xuxi," Jongin murmurs. "It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

Jongin hides his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you so much," he whines.

"'love you too."

Jongin turns his head to kiss him properly. Yukhei drops the reins to cup his face as he kisses him back.

"Happy one year anniversary."

.

.

.


End file.
